A Pirate's Life For Me
by WhiteEyes07
Summary: Just when the Hyuuga Heiress thinks life can't get more miserable, she's kidnapped by a bunch of pirates and forced to accept her new fate: Please their perverted captain and be his plaything. The least she expects is a blooming romance and actually enjoying the life of a pirate. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1: A Pirate's Captive

**A Pirate's Life For Me**

* * *

**Rated:** M for sexual content

**Pairings:** SasuHina

**Summary: **Just when the Hyuuga Heiress thinks life couldn't get more miserable, she's kidnapped by a bunch of pirates and forced to accept her new fate: Please their perverted captain and be his plaything. The least she expects is a blooming romance and enjoying the life of a pirate. SasuHina

* * *

**AN: I'm trying to get over my writer's block! I have so many ideas for new stories, yet I'm kinda stuck when it comes to my ongoing stories. I'll just have them on hold and work my ideas out so my thoughts can make room for ideas for the current stories. **

**This story will be one about lust, possession and adventure as our heroine is dragged onto a ship to please our perverted Sasuke. Reviews are welcome! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1. A Pirate's Captive**

* * *

Think of something else... Think of bunnies... Strawberries… Chocolate... _Anything. _It didn't work. Hinata felt a tear roll down her cheek as she clung to the bed sheets, her knees buckling while her forceful cousin took her from behind. "Fuck!" Neji groaned and Hinata cried as he spilled his cum inside her before finally releasing her. She rolled on her back and pulled the sheets over her to hide herself, sobbing.

"Ah, cut that out, bitch" Neji hissed, and it took a moment before she finally heard the door close. She should have gotten used to it by now. Whenever her cousin came over, he would mercilessly take advantage of her. No one who heard her pleas in the enormous Hyuuga mansion, no one who would help her. She was terrified to tell her father, not even because of Neji's threats but because of her relationship with her father which wasn't that good at all… And then there was her sister… She just couldn't tell her.

She sighed and reached out and pulled open the drawer to check if her collection of pregnancy tests was still there. Only two left… She was used to his abuses but the worries of having his baby made it even worse. She shuddered and slowly moved off the bed to take a shower. She kept sobbing while she washed her body. Even after all these years, it hurt over and over again.

There was no pleasure, no passion, just pain and hell. He couldn't even make her wet, making it all hurt even more. Hinata never experienced pleasure either, making her fear and disgust the act of sex.

Just when she got out of the shower and reached for the towel, she heard loud banging on the bathroom door and she gasped in shock. "_Open the damn door!_" It happened a lot that he would return not even minutes after, and this was one of those unfortunate moments. Hinata pulled the towel up and clenched it tightly against her body. "You'll regret it if you don't…" Hinata sighed and with a shaking hand she reached to open the door. The moment she did, she was painfully grabbed and dragged back towards the bed.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was a rich girl and part of the well-known Hyuuga clan. They lived in a huge mansion close to the shore of the country with only their broken family and their servants. Her mother passed away a long time ago, and despite how much she longed for her, Hinata could barely remember her.

Neji's part of the family lived in a mansion just as big in a city not too far from theirs. He came over regularly to talk business with his uncle, or 'to see his family'. His abusive habits already started years ago. If Hinata hadn't the burden of the clan hang onto her shoulders she would have run away long ago… But she was the Hyuuga heiress after all, and running away had never crossed her mind.

Until now, that is. "W-what?" Hinata stammered, dropping her fork in shock. It fell to the floor with a loud noise but no one reacted to it. It was her 20th birthday and she was having a quite formal dinner with her father and sister. They were just about to attack the wonderful looking high-class delicacies when her father made the following announcement: "Now that you've finally reached adulthood, we will have to get you ready for marriage". With no other candidate but her disgusting cousin Neji Hyuuga. She ignored the maid who bent down to pick up the fork.

"Why him? H-he's my _cousin_!" She brought out with shaking voice. "That's why. It's for the sake of our clan, Hinata. You should understand better than anyone else. He's your age and there's no better –" "_No_!" Hinata snapped, even when it was not her intention. "Excuse me?" Hiashi asked. "I can't marry him!" Hinata squeaked. "And why not, may I ask?" He asked. Hinata's body shook and she clenched her fists under the table. Scenes of endless nights of his abusive behavior flashed through her mind and she shook her head to shake those horrible thoughts away. "P-please, it's just…" "Hinata" Hiashi said strictly. "There could be no reason for you to refuse this marriage, so you're going to. Whether you like it or not".

Hiashi got from his chair and walked around the table. He reached out and put a beautiful necklace on her neck. "Happy birthday" Hinata's lips trembled and she felt the diamond with her shaking hand. Happy birthday… How could he tell her that after reminding her so coldly that her life wasn't hers? How could he force her into a marriage with her own cousin, who… For a moment she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him about the things Neji did to her, but she felt ashamed... And most of all, scared...

Ignoring the calls for her name, she got up and ran way, sobbing quietly. She exited the mansion and ran as far away as possible to cool off. Hyuuga Heiress or not, responsibility or not, she could not marry that creep. She wouldn't!

She left the Hyuuga grounds and made her way towards town. People envied her but there was nothing to envy. Being rich only brought its burdens. It may be invisible from the outside but she was nothing but a bird with broken wings. Even if she ran, would she get far? She panted when she reached the edge of the town from where she could look over the sea and admire the view and passing ships. Aside from the marketplace, this was where she always came whenever she got to leave the Hyuuga grounds. She tightened her grip around the necklace, backed away and leaned against a wall, resting a bit from the long walk. Life officially sucked.

"…-set sail soon…" Hinata blinked when she heard men voices and she looked around. It was dark and she couldn't see anyone, but it sounded like they were right around the corner. "Did you get what he asked for?" One of the men asked. Why did they sound so suspicious? "That ass didn't even notice when I stole it!" Thieves? "But I had to kill him either way" Hinata gasped in shock. _Worse_! She quickly clasped her hands over her mouth, cursing herself silently as she noticed that the men were suddenly very quiet. She shouldn't be here! She tried to sneak away quietly but when two heads suddenly popped up from around the corner, she gave a shriek and started to run.

"Shit, how much did she hear?!" One of the men hissed, and Hinata's heart sank when she could hear the sound of running footsteps. They were _chasing her_. Cursing herself for going to an abandoned place at night Hinata tried to shake them off by sneaking into an alley. She looked behind and saw one of the men still chase after her. Damn, it didn't work!

Her heart was racing and she panted heavily because of the panic, and she tried to run faster while she kept looking behind to see if the man couldn't get her. Right when she turned her head again the other man suddenly stood right in front of her and she was too late to stop running. With a loud shriek she ran straight into his arms and she felt how he wrapped them around her, trapping her like a prey. "Good thing I know the shortcuts here!" He smirked and Hinata struggled against his grip. The man turned her in his grip so she was facing the other man. "Nice job Sasori" Hinata watched with horror as the other man stood right in front of her. "So, tell us. Why were you eavesdropping little princess?" Hinata clenched her eyes shut in fear when he reached out to her face, but all he did was putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Well?" He asked. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes in horror.

"I d-d-didn't – I w-w-wasn't…" She was terrified and she weakly tried to struggle free again but she knew it was a stupid attempt. It only caused him to tighten his grip on her and the man in front of her chuckled. Who were these people and what did they want?!

"Hey Hidan, look at this" Sasori nodded down at Hinata and Hidan's eyes found the jewel around her neck. "Oh, what's this?" Hinata's breath shook when he reached out and lifted the diamond a little, studying it. "Looks like we _really_ stumbled upon a little princess!" He smirked and Hinata swallowed. "Don't tell me… The Hyuuga Heiress?" Hidan asked. "Who?" Sasori asked, but Hidan was already smirking down at her. "The only clan around here with enough fortune to own a jewel like this would be the Hyuuga clan" Hidan stated, and Hinata's jaw dropped. She had no idea they were even known by… people like this. She opened her mouth to protest, but she noticed that the men were exchanging glances and this scared her. "I'm sure the captain will like this" Sasori chuckled, and Hinata's eyes widened. When the realization of the fact that they were planning to kidnap her finally reached her she found her voice back and started to scream. She struggled heavily and kicked her legs, screaming for help.

"Woah!" Sasori covered her mouth with his hand and Hinata could vaguely feel how the other man grabbed a hold of her legs, lifting her in the air. Her muffled screams died down as darkness slowly surrounded her, and eventually her panic attack caused her to faint. "That was easy" Sasori said. "Right?" Hidan laughed.

oOo

"Hmm…" Hinata slowly opened her eyes, her view still blurry and still feeling lightheaded. At first she thought she was just in her own bed, not really remembering what happened. But slowly she realized that the colors of the room she was in were different, and the smell was different too. She blinked her eyes to let her eyes adjust to the light.

"Awake now?" The male voice made her bolt upright and she also immediately remembered what happened. As soon as she sat up, her eyes met with a pair of dark ones. "Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" She asked in panic.

She was on a bed in an unfamiliar room, and in front of her was a raven-haired man. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. You're on my ship. I'm its captain, and…" He smirked when he thought of a reply for her last reply while Hinata's head slowly processed these words. Ship… Captain…?! "My men brought you here a couple of hours ago" He started, gazing at the clock, and he clicked his tongue. "The plan was to trade you for some good fortune" He smirked. "The problem is…" He looked at her and smirked. "Your old man didn't want to" He said. "Wait… what?" Hinata asked. "Your father refuses to trade his fortune for you. I feel so sorry for you" He taunted, and Hinata felt the blood rise to her head. "Y-you're lying…" She brought out, but deep inside she knew that there was too much chance for it to be the truth. Her father cared too much about his business, honor and reputation and would most likely refuse to deal with pirates, even if it was about his own daughter.

"Sadly for you, I'm not. The man refused to accept the deal so I hate to break it to you, but you won't get back there anymore" Sasuke said with a grin, and her eyes widened. "What do you mean?" She asked. She backed away in shock when he suddenly bent towards her, both his hands landed on either side of her and his face was suddenly very close to hers. "Because getting myself a little toy is not such a bad idea after all!" He said with a teasing voice. Toy?!

"W-w-what?!" She squeaked. She tensed when Sasuke let his finger glide from her neck down to her chest, eyeing her hungrily as he licked his lips. "Would you get that thing off?" He pulled at the fabric of her dress and her eyes widened. "_No_!" She shook him off and jumped from the bed. She stormed out of the room, only to confirm to herself that she really was on a bloody ship.

The darkness of the night surrounded her, there was a strong wind and she felt herself wobble as the waves moved the ship. But what caught her sight the most was the crew of scary pirates, each of them eyeing her hungrily as if they had never seen a woman before. Hinata spun on her heels and wanted to run back, but two pairs of arms grabbed her from behind and before she knew it she was pulled into the crowd of hungry men.

"N-no!" Hinata gasped for air as she felt panic once again, and her body shook as she was being grabbed, groped and poked all over. "Our little princess woke up!" The man named Hidan, who caught her before, suddenly had his arm around her middle and Hinata clenched her eyes shut when he licked her ear. Just when she felt someone move up her dress the sound of a gunshot was suddenly heard and the feeling hands abruptly stopped their groping, resting on her body that was frozen in shock as well. They all looked at the captain who stood up by the steering wheel, the gun in his hand. "Stop it" He commanded, and Hinata felt how the numerous hands left her body. Sasuke lowered the gun and slowly descended the stairs, his eyes fixated on hers. Hinata took one step back in fear but the sound of loudly breathing perverts behind her reminded her that there was no way out. Sasuke stopped right in front of her, and Hinata couldn't help but eye the gun in his hand.

"I'll ask you again. Serve me –" Hinata's eyes widened in disgust. "Or I'll let them have their way with you" Hinata turned her head a little and the pirates chuckled in approval. Sasuke, or the pirate crew… "It's me, or them. Take your pick" Sasuke taunted, smirking at her horrified expression. "N-neither! I'd rather drown!" Hinata said with a shrill voice. "Fine" With abnormal speed he was suddenly beside her, and Hinata couldn't even realize what was happening. In one flash he grabbed her ankle and lifted her upside down into the air.

Hinata shrieked in fear as he let her dangle right above the water, her dress slowly falling and exposing her legs first, then her panties and she was able to grasp it just before it would show even more. "N-no please!" She cried, shivering at the cold and the sight of the dark sea beneath her. The pirates were roaring with laughter and Sasuke laughed along with them. "What did you say?" He asked teasingly, and he loosened the grip around her ankle.

"Eeeeek! No please – anything – I'll do what you say, please don't!" Satisfied, Sasuke grinned and pulled her back. "That's what I thought…" He lifted her a little bit higher into the air, moved one arm under her and suddenly he was holding her as if she was his bride. "Then, consider yourself mine" Sasuke smirked at her terrified face, nodded at the crew and took her back to his room.

The sudden transition from the cold and windy deck to the warm and quiet room left Hinata's head spinning. She was dropped onto his bed and she still shivered from the shock. "Don't take life so lightly" She heard him say. He lowered himself onto her and Hinata crawled away. "Still trying to escape? You know you can't" Sasuke chuckled, and she felt him grab her leg from behind. She almost reached the other side of the huge bed and reached her arms out to grab the edge.

"P-please – no!" She gasped, looking over her shoulder to see his gleaming eyes. His eyes screamed lust and desire, and despite the everlasting abuses of her cousin, she had never seen such a horny man before. Hinata gasped when he pulled at her leg, dragging her back towards him again. Sasuke growled in satisfaction when she was right under him and he bent down to kiss the back of her neck. Hinata couldn't believe it. Was this her punishment for running away? Was it her fate to be a man's plaything, no matter if it was her own cousin or some bloody pirate?

Sasuke reached under her and he squeezed her breast through the fabric of her dress. Hinata yelped and bucked, but this only seemed to turn him on even more. He leaned close to her ear and his whispers sent chills down her spine. "Come on baby girl, let's have some _fun_".

* * *

"I want you to send out your best men. This is an order" Hiashi put down the phone and closed his eyes. That dishonor of a daughter. He would get her back his own way, and give her a piece of his mind!


	2. Chapter 2: A Pirate's Promise

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I've already got a lot of ideas stored for this story, I only need to give them a place and a timing. I'll also still have to see which characters will make an appearance in this story, so give a shout if there's anyone you would like to see.**

**Brace yourselves for a pervy Sasuke!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. A Pirate's Promise**

* * *

An elbow in his stomach. A kick at his leg, a punch in his face. Hinata was testing her limits with this man, but he was unstoppable and unexpectedly patient with her. He wasn't hurting her, nor was he returning her flying kicks and punches. She wasn't used to this...

"Quite a wild horse aren't we?" The young captain smirked down at her as he wiped the blood from his lip where she had hit him before. Hinata frowned and struggled. He had both her hands pinned above her head, leaving her helplessly immobile. He was so strong, yet he had gone so easy on her.

Earlier, he had torn her dress from her body, leaving her only in her silk underwear and the glowing diamond around her neck. One of her bra straps had come undone during the struggle, but he still hadn't gone as far as stripping her totally naked yet. Sasuke lowered his head and stole a kiss from her while his free hand fondled her breast. Hinata squirmed and moaned, defeated by his dominance. He broke the kiss and Hinata squeaked in surprise when he pulled her bra up over her breasts, proceeding to lick her nipple while his other hand fondled her other breast. The tingling feeling through her body distracted her for a moment, and she threw her head back and gave a soft moan. The feeling scared her, she never felt like this before. There was nothing painful nor firm about his touches unlike someone else's. Her sex was tingling and she felt heat throughout her whole body as well.

But still, the thought of having painful sex again scared her so much that she regained her power the moment she thought of just that. She flexibly bent her leg and her foot made contact with his stomach. "Oof!" Her kick forced him to roll off her, and she did attempt number three at escaping his clutches. A weapon that hung on the wall above the bed caught her sight and she reached out, grasped it and stood on shaky legs.

The soft mattress of the bed wasn't that steady to stand on and she felt herself wobble a bit, but nevertheless she pointed the sword at Sasuke. The man looked up at her from his sitting position on the bed, but he didn't look shocked, nor did he seem to care that she was threatening him with his own weapon. In fact, what she didn't know was how sexy she looked, and that he was quite enjoying the sight of this half naked woman towering over him with a blade in her hand.

"Y-you – I want you t-to let me go" She tried to threaten as she caught her breath, her body still tingling from his earlier touches. She tightly held onto the blade with both hands and attempted to hide her exposed chest with her upper arms. She blinked in surprise when the man under her laughed. "You're holding it wrong" He chuckled. "I – wait, what?" She frowned in confusion and looked at her hands to check. With her being off guard, Sasuke used this opportunity to grab her ankle, and she lost her balance when he tugged her towards him. The sword fell from her hands, hit the side of the bed and landed onto the carpet with a soft _thud_.

Hinata shrieked when Sasuke pulled her ankle, dragging her back under him in their previous position. "Nice show. But all you did was gain time" He growled teasingly, and he attacked her lips again, his tongue invading her mouth hungrily. Hinata moaned softly and she held firmly onto his shoulders, trying to push him off her. He didn't even budge, not this time.

She lifted her leg in an attempt to kick him again, but he caught her and held her lower leg firmly and forced it up in the air. He broke the kiss and the look he gave her did something to her. Why was he doing this?

"W-why are you doing this?" She whispered. There was something about the look in his eyes that told her he wasn't evil, it wasn't like the way Neji looked at her. There was something about the way he touched her that told her the same. While her body reacted to him, it never did to her cousin's touch. This man couldn't be that bad… Rather than evil, he seemed… lonely. Curiosity replaced the feeling of fear and hatred as she kept her eyes locked with his. Why was a young man like him on the seas anyway? What was wrong with him to have such a… life like this?

"_Why_ you ask? Because I can" Now those were exactly the words Neji used to tell her, and her earlier thoughts about him made place for doubts again. Hinata's eyes widened when his free hand slid into her panties while his other hand still held her leg up. She gasped and brought her hands to her face. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"No… You're not like this. You can't… Please…" Sasuke looked up in surprise and his eyes widened when he noticed she was her crying. Damn. He didn't mind her fighting him. He didn't mind her struggling. But if there was anything he hated, it was crying girls. Was it _that_ bad to be with him? Maybe… she was a virgin? He slowly loosened the grip on her leg and lowered it back to the bed. Hinata sobbed quietly, all emotions of earlier that day and her current predicament pulling her over the edge. "Geez…" Sasuke sighed and slowly removed his hand from her panties. He moved into a sitting potion next to her and stretched his neck. "Crying is such a turn-off" He mumbled, and he turned to eye her. "Stop that" He said, and he picked up his hat he had lost during their earlier struggle. "I said stop" He told the crying girl. "I won't do anything to you…" He mumbled, looking at the bulge in his pants with a troubled expression. "S-sorry, it's just..." Hinata removed her hands from her face and looked at him with teary eyes. Sasuke gazed at her, his eyes locking with hers, and he tilted his head a bit… which made him look quite cute in some way.

"What would you do if I'd let you go?" He asked. Hinata nibbled on the nail of her thumb while she kept looking at him with her teary eyes. "W-what do you mean? Would you?" She asked. "No. But what if I would? You'd go back to your father who doesn't give a damn about you?" His eyes widened when her eyes were refilled with tears and the sobbing began again. His words pierced right through her. Not only her ice cold father, but also her abusive cousin would be waiting for her. If returning wasn't option, then what was?

"I don't know" Hinata replied, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sasuke felt awkward, watching a practically naked girl sobbing like a child on his bed. He flipped his hat, reached out to her and dragged the feather of the hat down her tummy. "Eeh!" Hinata squeaked and she rolled to the side, watching him with a horrified expression. The shock of his action at least stopped the stream of tears, and Sasuke smirked. "W-why did you do that?" She stuttered cutely. "I told you to stop crying" He answered, and he teasingly wiggled the feather towards her. With one arm covering her chest she swat it away, a soft gasp escaping her lips. "Don't!" She said.

"If you just stay by my side and do what I tell you to, I promise I won't stick my penis inside you" Hinata blushed at his use of words and pulled her free arm back to hide her chest as well. "Nor will any of the other pirates do so" The captain continued, and he finally pulled the damn hat away and placed it on his head. "Deal?" He asked, and Hinata nodded, still processing the words slowly. "Alright" An evil grin appeared on his face. One thing this girl should know was to never make deals with pirates. He would tease her until the day would come that she'd _beg_ him to take her. Besides, he only promised her one thing. Hinata's eyes widened when he undid his pants, revealing his stiff erection.

"Touch it" He commanded. "Y-y-you said you wouldn't –" "Stick my penis inside you, yes" He said casually, nodding down at his huge member. "At least help me get off. Touch it or you'll be punished" Hinata looked at him with a horrified expression. She just finally got him to promise her he wouldn't rape her… She'd better not get him angry now. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her reaction. Oh yeah, promising her he wouldn't enter her didn't mean he couldn't do other things to her.

She should be grateful at least that he was sparing her precious virginity... for now. Hinata slowly sat on her knees and moved to where he was lying down. She reached out a shaking hand and carefully closed her fingers around his erection. "Please me" His low voice said. Hinata bit her lip and slowly started to stroke him. This was so embarrassing. She didn't even know how to do it right, and just the act alone made her burn with embarrassment. Neji did nothing else but fuck her, and sometimes he would kiss her or painfully grab her breasts. Other than that he demanded nothing else from her, nor had she dated anyone to the extent of sexual interactions, making her all the more inexperienced.

Still, Sasuke had his eyes closed and seemed to be enjoying her touch to her surprise. "Faster" He said with clenched teeth. The Hyuuga Heiress did as he told and it took her a few more strokes to drive him over the edge. She gasped in shock when he spilled all over her and she looked down with disgust.

"Never done this before?" Sasuke asked when he noticed the look on her face. "N-no.." She whispered and she avoided his gaze, humiliated. He chuckled and got some tissues from the drawer beside the bed. Hinata automatically moved her arms to push him away when he rubbed her stomach with the tissue, but she stopped her hands at his shoulders and waited for him to finish. "Good girl" She blushed at the embarrassing comment, and she watched him toss the tissue away. "You did well, now you can be sure I won't do weird things to you" He said and he patted his penis before he finally got himself dressed again.

"So, tell me Hyuuga, can you cook?" Surprised by the sudden change of topic Hinata slowly nodded. "Great" Sasuke gracefully moved off the bed, moved towards the closet and grabbed one of his long coats. Hinata curiously followed him with her eyes while he moved behind her and placed the coat around her. She muttered a "thanks", still confused, and she tightened the coat around her. Despite it being the only clothing he had offered her, it felt warm and comfortable.

"Here" She looked up at him as he held out his hand to help her up. She nervously accepted it and he pulled her off the bed. The force he used was unexpected though, and he pulled her right in his arms. "H-hey!" He grabbed her chin and she moaned when he stuck his tongue into her mouth, hungrily kissing her for a short moment. He then let her go and she wiped the saliva from her mouth in shock as she watched him walk towards the door. How could he do such things so, so... casually?

"Well, aren't you coming? It's been ages since the crew had a meal prepared by a lady" He said, impatiently looking over his shoulder. Still in a daze because of the kiss, Hinata shook her head. "Ah, y-yes" Hinata followed him on her bare feet, and they left his bedroom.

She looked around a bit, since it was her first time being on a ship after all. They ascended the small stairs to the same height of the deck and Hinata nervously watched the door towards the deck. "Don't worry, they won't come in yet" Sasuke said, and they passed the long dinner table towards the tiny kitchen. "T-this is the kitchen?" Hinata asked, looking at the narrow space. "Yeah, what did you expect?" Sasuke asked, and Hinata swallowed nervously, not replying to him. Not only was it very small, it was anything but clean.

Sasuke patted her behind playfully and she moved into the dirty space. She explored barrels and the shelves to look for usable things. The barrels contained fresh vegetables they probably got from her town, and she was sure hadn't paid for them. There was dried fish and meat as well, and she had no idea how to make something out of it.

"I w-will need some time" She told him when his staring eyes started to make her nervous. "Alright, tell me when you need anything. I'll go check on the guys" He left her alone and Hinata kept staring at the place where he had been standing. With him gone she didn't feel more comfortable. She was still in the disgusting kitchen on a pirate ship. She looked at her bare feet and made a face. Ah well, she'd better get started. She noticed the bottles with water and spilled some on her hands to wash them with. It then took her ages to find things she could use. It wasn't easy, but with effort she managed to combine the usable ingredients into a delicious looking soup.

Just as she was occasionally stirring the soup, she heard footsteps coming her way. "It's almost ready" She said, but it wasn't Sasuke's head that popped around the corner. "Y-you!" She almost jumped in surprise at Hidan's face. "That smells great, princess!" Hinata tensed when he moved behind her, his big hands moving her hair over her shoulders to her front.

"Tell me, how was our boss in bed? He took well care of you didn't he?" He teased while he massaged her shoulders. Hinata blushed and tightened her grip around the spoon she was holding. Don't mind him… Don't mind him… "What's this wonderful smell?!" Hinata and Hidan looked up to see another one of the pirates forcing himself into the suffocating kitchen. "Fuck off Deidara, I was just having a moment with our princess here" Hidan sighed, and Hinata nervously looked at the blonde pirate that had just joined them. For a moment she was almost happy to see a woman, but he was just a man who looked a bit feminine. "She's cooking! That looks delicious, un!" Hinata felt two hands on her hips and tensed even more. "And look at that body!" Hinata jerked when Deidara squeezed her hips and she elbowed Hidan accidentally. "Hey, that wasn't me!" The three started a fierce struggle in the kitchen that barely allowed any movements when finally Sasuke showed up. "Guys. Outta here" He commanded, and Hinata was relieved when they obeyed his order. The moment they left the kitchen she puffed out a large amount of air, enjoying her freedom. "You okay?" She looked at Sasuke and nodded.

The soup caught his eyes and Hinata could see the change in his expression. "Is it ready?" He asked. "Almost" She said, and she backed away when he suddenly entered the kitchen, moving awfully close to her. None of these pirates probably knew anything about personal space. "Let me taste" He demanded. "Eh?" Hinata looked at him with a blush. Sasuke nodded at the soup.

"Oh…" Hinata put some on the spoon she was holding and slowly held it out to him. She blushed when he let her feed him and she watched him process the taste. "Tastes good" He said after a while, and he grinned. Fast like the beast he was, he suddenly had his arms around her and was kissing her senseless, giving her a taste of her own soup. "Hmmph!" As an automatic response, Hinata's leg shot out at him and kicked his lower leg, making him break the kiss. "Arghh!" Holding on to her shoulders he bent forward, almost leaning his head against her. "S-sorry!" Hinata squeaked, wondering why she was apologizing.

"I'll get you back for this, later" He said, teasingly gliding his finger down her neck. "I'll go call the guys, you serve dinner" He was gone again and Hinata was still blushing. What a strange man. And he would get her back…? Ah well, he promised not to rape her… Were pirates' promises actually trustworthy?

* * *

Hinata's eyes almost popped out at the sight of hungry pirates. They were eating as if their lives depended on it. She had served a limited amount of bread to go with the soup, but they had already devoured it all before she was even ready serving the soup. She sat down next to Sasuke and refused to eat when he offered her a bite. She wasn't hungry. And the sight of those pirates definitely didn't make her hungry. Now she really felt like a wealthy girl, as the view of such manners disgusted her.

Sitting with the captain at the head of the table, she had a clear view of his manly crew. Hinata kept staring at one of the men who was covered with blue tattoos, and Sasuke noticed.

"That's Kisame, you'd better stay close to me or he'll rip your clothes from your body" He mumbled and Hinata nodded slowly, thinking how Sasuke was the one who actually tore her dress from her body. They were all perverts anyway. Her eyes fell on a more reserved pirate with silver hair and glasses. "Kabuto" Sasuke mumbled, barely audible because of the noise everyone made. While Sasuke introduced more of the crew to her, Hinata felt her mind wander off. For how long would she have to be in this place?

When Sasuke was finished, he took Hinata back to his room while the pirates on deck switched with the pirates who just ate. Hinata felt sorry for them because there was barely anything left. When they reached his room, Sasuke took the coat and moved it from her body, leaving her immediately almost naked again. He moved her hair to her front and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck before her upper back caught his eyes. Up until now her hair had been covering it, but now he could see red marks and scratches on her back, as if someone had been digging their nails in her back. Maybe she was no virgin after all? "Who did this to you?" He asked, his calloused thumbs moving over the marks. Hinata tensed and quickly stepped away from him. "No one" She said far too quickly to be believable, and she swung her hair back to hide the marks. Sasuke looked at her with suspecting eyes but decided to let it go. He began to undress and he heard his companion squeak in embarrassment.

"W-what are you doing?" He heard her ask, and he looked at her as soon as he had pulled his clothes from his body. "Getting ready for sleep" He said. "Ah, r-right" Hinata nodded and turned her back at him. She watched the bed and her eyes widened when realization struck her. "D-don't tell me we'll be sleeping together?" She asked, panic all over her face. "Unless one of the other guys' beds sounds appealing to you" He grinned at her and she looked away with a blush. "C-can I take a shower?" Was her next question. "No" He cocked an eyebrow at her and she blushed at her mistake. "We're at a ship, we don't have a shower here. We'll get you washed up tomorrow" He said, and Hinata wanted to protest but she didn't.

The next moment she was in bed with him, his arms possessively around her and her body pressed against his. Both the close body contact with Sasuke and the continuous swaying of the ship made her feel uncomfortable, and she wondered if she was ever going to get some sleep out here. She also wondered if she would ever be able to escape from her position as captain Uchiha's possession.

And if she would, where would she go...?


	3. Chapter 3: A Pirate's Story

**AN: I'm back with an update on Hinata's pirate adventure! :) **

**I had so many ideas for this story, and despite them all I was suddenly very stuck when it came to writing the next chapter. It was againnn blankly staring at the screen and not being able to type what I want to write in the right way. **

**I hope I'll be able to update faster next time because I really like writing this story, but I can't promise anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 3. A Pirate's Story**

* * *

The sound of the waves and the smell of fresh air slowly awoke Hinata's senses, and she opened her eyes. The window was open and the sound of the ocean was very soothing. She rolled on her back and enjoyed the space she had. She had no idea since when Sasuke was out of bed, but she couldn't care less.

When she finally felt awake enough, she climbed out of bed and robbed Sasuke's wardrobe for something to wear. She found a plain T-shirt and shorts, and decided there was no better option. She bent down to retrieve her bra, but found out the poor garment had not survived the hungry beast last night, as roughly as he had taken it off her.

After she got dressed, she moved towards the narrow window and gazed out of it. She moved her head out of the window and smiled at the view. If only there was a boat nearby, she could've tried to escape…

"Trying to escape?" The sudden sound of Sasuke's voice and the feeling of his hands on her waist shocked her completely and she jumped, clumsily bumping her head against the window frame. "Ouch!" She reached up and held her head, glaring angrily at Sasuke. "D-don't sneak up on me like that! You scared me!" She said, rubbing her head. "Come on, we've been waiting for you to make breakfast. Sleepyhead," Sasuke said, dragging her away from the window by the collar of her shirt. "Hey, did you really get me here just to be your slave? Prepare your own food!" She spat back, struggling against his grip. "Wow, you're a feisty one! You sure changed a lot over the night. Are you sure you're the same crybaby as last night?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes and inching his face towards her. Hinata crossed her arms and pouted.

"You won't let me have sex with you, now you won't make us breakfast. Are you really going to be like this?" Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "Just let me go if I'm so much trouble," Hinata said, raising her chin. A blush crept to her cheeks when the captain stared at her for too long. She had figured that she could maybe deal with him if she'd just change her attitude, no matter how hard it was for her to act as the tough girl.

"Even if I _were_ to let you go, we are on the bloody sea in case you didn't notice. At least cooperate until we reach our destination and then I'll see what to do with you," He said, tugging at her collar again. Hinata rolled her eyes and let him pull her along with him. "Where are we going anyway? What's the deal with you pirates?" She asked. "I'll tell you if you kiss me," Sasuke said with a playful smile, turning his head towards her and leaning in to accept his gift.

"F-forget it then!" Hinata squeaked, catching his face with her hands and pushing him away from her. Her hands on his cheeks gave him a weird, pouty look and for the first time she felt like laughing. She managed to hold in her laughter and just smiled as she quickly let go of his face.

"You little tease," Sasuke growled, and he pulled her back, crashing his lips onto hers like he had done repeatedly the night before. Hinata gasped in surprise and squirmed in his grip, moaning at the feeling of his tongue exploring her mouth. She managed to pull back to catch her breath, but he wasn't letting her go. His lips found hers again and she arched her back unwillingly when he traced a finger up her spine before gripping her hair. He smirked into the kiss at the feeling of her leaning into him and finally stopped. He gave her cheek one last kiss and grinned at her flushed face. "Y-you are awful…" Hinata said, her face burning and her legs almost trembling. "Oh am I now? Your body seems to be telling me differently though," He smirked and Hinata followed his eyes down at her chest. Her hardened nipples were visible through the T-shirt and her eyes widened as she yelped in embarrassment. Right, she had forgotten about the bra-less thing, and she also had no idea that her body was betraying her like this.

She covered her chest with a bright red face and avoided his eyes, speechless. The young captain chuckled at her embarrassment and playfully patted her behind. "Now come on, the men are waiting," He said, and Hinata quickly walked ahead of him, too flustered to remember that he actually owed her an explanation after that kiss.

* * *

"Your face is red. You two just fucked didn't you?" Hinata took a deep breath and tried her best to ignore the blonde pirate who had abandoned his work just to bother her. "You can just say it, un. How was he? Our young master might be hot, but not many females get an opportunity like that," Deidara said, leaning against the doorframe as he watched how she was preparing breakfast. She looked at him and noticed he didn't look like he was leaving soon. She might as well try and converse with someone while she was here… as long as they kept their hands to themselves.

"We didn't… at all…" She mumbled, blushing slightly while she eyed the dry bread with a disgusted face. Pirate's food was horrible. "Not at all? You mean today? I'm sure last night…" Deidara's eyes widened when she shook her head. "Are you kidding me?!" He began to laugh and Hinata looked at him in surprise. "Why?" He asked, and Hinata had never had such an awkward conversation before. Someone was seriously asking her _why_ she hadn't had sex with her captor?

"B-because! I don't want to," Hinata said. Deidara laughed again. "Because you didn't want to? And he minded? That's adorable, the guys will be thrilled to hear this," He chuckled. Hinata pouted and focused her attention on the food again while Deidara kept chuckling to himself. "Who… are you guys?" She finally asked, breaking the silence and trying to get away from any other awkward topic. And she couldn't deny she had been curious all this time. "Who we are?" He chuckled again and Hinata didn't expect him to actually answer. But he did.

"We go by the name of Akatsuki. You might not know but I'm sure your daddy will know. We are quite well-known actually. We travel the seas and explore the lands to retrieve what was ours," He explained, and Hinata frowned. "What was yours?" Hinata asked. "Valuables, treasures. Things other people are not supposed to possess," He said with a mysterious voice, and Hinata still didn't really understand.

"Like, what? How can that be so important? How did they even get those?" She asked, and she gasped when she cut her finger during the process of slicing the bread. "Silly…" Deidara grabbed her hand and she wasn't sure if he was calling her silly because of her action or because of the question. He took a piece of cloth from one of the tiny drawers and carefully began to wrap it around her finger.

"I don't think our past is something you would understand, but it is as it is. It differs per person, un. We all have our motives but the general one is to get those who ruined our families and claim back what was ours. One thing we all have in common is that we have no other place to go, so we choose for a life like this on the seas," He smiled, and Hinata nervously looked at her finger he just treated. "So… you are good people?" She asked. "It's however you see it un. The thing is, those we are up against are those who abide by the rules of the state. It is them who destroyed our clans for their own petty reasons. Which would make us bad guys for people like you," He nodded at her and Hinata nodded slowly. "So what's your story?" Hinata asked. "Me?" Deidara asked, pointing at himself. "You said it differs per person. Why are you... here?" Hinata couldn't help being curious. She had always wondered why people would accept a life like this.

"My clan was robbed from all valuables when I was a sixteen year old kid . I was actually forced to join the Akatsuki to get them back, using their strategy. I already retrieved my treasures and punished the owners well. Now, all I am here for is to serve Akatsuki. I grew fond of it, un" He explained.

"I see…" Hinata mumbled. "What about him? The captain…?" She asked. "He seems younger than you guys. How did he actually…? Uh... W-what's his story?" She asked slowly, and Deidara scratched his head.

"Well. Sasuke's quite something. His family was falsely accused for treason, back long ago during the wars when he was just a boy. The Uchiha clan had many friends, but even more enemies. The Uchiha's were seen as traitors by the state and there was nothing anyone could do. We still don't know how or what, but I think they were tricked. They were merciless in those times, no one was spared." Hinata let the words sink in. "They were killed? The Uchiha's?" She asked.

Deidara nodded. "Yes. It was Sasuke's brother who took him to safety and saved the both of them. It was also his initiative to choose for a life on the seas, and to avenge those who were wronged. It was him who got this organization together, and who was our former captain," Deidara said, and he casually leaned back against the doorframe again.

"So… Where is he now? Sasuke's brother?" Hinata asked curiously. "We don't know," Deidara said. "Ohh…" Hinata expected him to tell her he was dead, but even that was not the case here. "He went missing, three years ago. We were out on the main land for our mission when he never returned. Sasuke took his place as our captain and we've been searching for him ever since. Which is now the captain's main motive. To find his brother…" Deidara explained with a smile.

"Are you sure he's… you know?" Hinata asked unsurely. "We don't. It's a tiny string of hope our captain holds on to, but he might be alive. Sasuke's brother wasn't weak." Even though Deidara was still smiling, Hinata found nothing about this funny. She nervously felt the necklace she was still wearing. Her father had always been involved in politics, especially long ago during times of war. She wondered if he knew about the Uchiha's.

"He's lonely, our captain. The absence of his brother has left a hole in his heart and we just all notice how it keeps growing bigger and bigger, un. But he won't give up on his brother. And we won't give up either. Not after all he's done for us." Hinata looked down and stared at the knife in her hand.

"So, got some sympathy for our boss now? Like him now?" Deidara asked teasingly. "No, he's a pervert and a jerk," Hinata said bluntly, and Deidara stepped further into the tiny kitchen with a chuckle. "You can always defy him and come to me?" He wiggled his eyebrows and swayed his ponytail over his shoulder in a seductive manner before leaning in an attempt to steal a kiss. Hinata quickly grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. "A-and that's as far as we go. I prefer to j-just be friends," She said awkwardly, pushing him away. "I know, I know. But really? You would be a pirate's friend?" He poked her side and Hinata jumped. "I think I might..." She mumbled nervously. Even when she didn't sound that convincing, the blonde pirate nodded and patted her back.

"Then we're mates from now on. Count on me, un!" He gave a thumbs up and jumped when someone roared his name. He excused himself and Hinata smiled. Sasuke was right. She was going to be here for a while whether she liked it or not. She might as well make the best out of it.

* * *

"That tasted good. It's great to have decent meals after a stop," Sasuke sat down on his bed and rubbed his stomach. He had taken her back to his room, and she hoped he was not going to be touchy again. That morning had been so embarrassing...

She stood by the door and just watched him. "You could've at least picked better foods for your supplies," She said. Even when she prepared it herself, she did not like it. But then again, she was the rich girl who was used to high class breakfasts and dinners. "Normally we would. But we were lacking time," Sasuke said. "Because they took a life?" Hinata asked. Sasuke looked at her and she shrugged. "I overheard," She admitted. She was silent for a moment and Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong? Join me," He patted the bed. "I heard about your past..." Hinata said. Sasuke was quiet for a moment and she wondered if he would be angry or something. He patted the bed again. "Don't I deserve some comfort-sex then?" Hinata rolled her eyes. What a man. She just wanted to say something back when something hit their ship.

A loud bang was heard and Hinata fell forward because of the sudden movement the ship made. "W-what was that?" She asked. "Wait here," Sasuke ordered and he left in an instant. More bangs were heard, accompanied by loud thuds, and Hinata backed into a corner of the room. What was this? Were they being attacked? She looked out the window and was surprised to see the ship was surrounded by black smoke. There were no traces or smells of fire. Smoke bombs? She hurriedly left the room in curiosity of what was going on, but hearing the loud voices on the deck made her back away again. She looked at the stairs and hesitated. When too feet suddenly descended the stairs she backed back into the captain's room in shock. A silver haired masked man approached her, a sword aimed at her chest. Hinata swallowed and backed against the wall.

"The Uchiha's girlfriend?" The man asked, eyeing her with dark, piercing eyes above his mask. The sword lifted the necklace on her neck and his eyes narrowed. "The Hyuuga?" He asked, and Hinata's eyes widened. He pulled back his sword and instead extended his hand towards her. "You are a hostage here, aren't you? Come with me," He said, and Hinata stood frozen against the wall, shaking her head slowly. She couldn't trust him.

"I heard the news, come with me. I'll take you home," The moment he said that Hinata realized he might be telling the truth. He also didn't exactly look like a pirate or a bad person. But still, she also realized another thing, right at that moment: She didn't want to go home. No matter how much she wanted to leave this ship, she would rather stay here than to be taken back home. She held her hand tightly against her chest and shook her head.

"Don't be afraid, come with me!" The man grabbed her arm and tried to pull her along when she began to scream. "_No_!" Right then Sasuke stormed into the room and he sent the man flying with one punch. "Are you alright?!" Hinata was surprised to see him genuinely concerned and she just nodded slowly. The captain stood protectively in front of her and pointed his blade towards the masked man. "Retreat, and I promise no harm," Sasuke warned. How much he wanted to slice this man to pieces for even laying one finger on his girl. But not in front of her. "Kakashi! Sakura's severely wounded, pull back!" A loud voice called, and the masked man got up. "Got it Naruto!" He answered, and he calmly backed away with his hands up. "Just you wait, Uchiha" He warned, and he climbed the stairs and disappeared out of sight.

Hinata sighed in relief. She pressed her hand against her chest and felt her racing heart. "Are things like these normal?" She asked breathlessly. "They are. People from the main land who try to hunt us down. But up until now we've always been too strong for them. They won't get us," Sasuke said, and Hinata noticed his arm was still around her in a protective way. "Don't worry, I'll protect you" He told her, and Hinata hesitated.

"No, teach me" She said. "What?" Sasuke asked. "Teach me how to fight. I will defend myself," She said, determination all over her face. She had no idea where this was coming from. Or actually, maybe she did. The moment a possible opportunity of going home was reached out to her, she realized _again_ that she had nowhere else to go. Just like these Akatsuki pirates, like Deidara had explained to her.

And instead of being pulled back home and treated as a dishonor, she wanted to show them what she was capable of. She was more than a bird with broken wings. She was more than what they were treating her like. "What are you saying?" Sasuke asked. She would show them, fight them, and definitely make her heartless bastard of a cousin pay.

"I want to become a pirate."

* * *

"Send a message to the main land, make sure the Hyuuga's are informed. We found the Hyuuga Heiress," Kakashi ordered. "Yes sir!" Naruto said. "She's still a hostage on the Akatsuki ship but she refused cooperation and acted as if I was the bad guy, so I'm suspecting they are influencing her in a bad way," He sighed.

"She refused?" Ino asked, and Kakashi nodded. "But what business has a wealthy Heiress on a pirate ship?" She asked. Kakashi shrugged in response.

"Don't ask me."


	4. Chapter 4: A Pirate's Trainee

**AN: Finally I can update! I'm loving the Pirate AU and am really enjoying making up new challenges for our heroine. **

**I wish I could be faster with updates - not only for this story but others too - but the inspiration flow in my head is so limited these days. Anyway, I won't let any of the stories down! Review please! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 4. A Pirate's Trainee **

"Are you sure you want this?" Hinata's eyes locked with Sasuke's before she read over the paper again. Joining the Akatsuki Pirates wasn't just something you did. The contract bound to it consisted a long list of rules. Secrecy and loyalty came with it, as well as a whole new life. One must devote their live to the Akatsuki, treat them as their family and leaving would be considered betrayal, which meant death.

Hinata's eyes scanned every detailed rule, until she reached the bottom of the paper where every pirate had signed with a blood-mark. Hinata swallowed. The fact that she actually didn't have any hesitations about this scared her a little bit.

She reached for Sasuke's pants and the man replied with a surprised "hey!' when she took one of his knives from him. She brought the knife to her finger, but Sasuke grabbed her hand and stopped her. "I'm sure," She said, but he kept a hold of her hand.

"All this time I felt like a bird with broken wings. I was locked up in our household, my life ahead of me decided by my clan…" Hinata said. "R-remember those marks you saw? On my back…?" Sasuke loosened the grip on her hand and nodded. "My cousin did that to me… He did a lot to me, and there was nothing I could do." Sasuke now let go of her hand but kept looking at her with his piercing dark eyes. "I thought, with help from the Akatsuki I could show them what I am capable of… and give my cousin what he deserves..." Hinata's lips started to tremble, but Sasuke grabbed her hand again and he nodded.

"Revenge." He smiled. "Then you're exactly at the right place. You're no longer a bird with broken wings. You know? I'm actually not sorry at all for taking you away from that place," Sasuke grinned and Hinata giggled.

"I guess you guys saved me. So…" She brought the knife to her finger and Sasuke moved again, but the knife was already cutting through the skin of her thumb. She lowered her hand and pressed her mark on the contract. "Thanks for letting me join." She smiled but Sasuke frowned and quickly grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"H-hey!" Hinata gasped when he first licked the tip of her thumb and finally started to suck the wound clean. "W-what are you doing?" She said with a blush, and she tried to pull her hand back. "Taking care of you," He said before he teasingly licked her thumb and sucked on it again.

"B-but doesn't this mean that maybe you should stop…"

"I'm taking care of my crew, and I'm taking care of you. Whether you're an official member or not, you were mine anyway." He winked and Hinata blushed. Being told that she was the property of someone was not supposed to make one's heart flutter, but it did. "But you have to help me," Hinata said when he finally let go of her hand. "I have to learn everything." Sasuke smiled at her determination and patted her head. "We will get started right away."

* * *

One of Sasuke's trousers got its pipes cut off, a belt applied, and the dress she wore on the night of her kidnapping was recycled into a tight tank top. Together they had sliced the bottom part of the dress, and it surprisingly worked out pretty well. Still without a bra to wear, Hinata felt awkward at first, but the top was tight enough to – well – keep her jiggling friends together and in place. And with that, she finally had something to wear, and it immediately made her look like a pirate girl, rather than someone wandering around in their pajamas.

"It's comfortable enough, thanks." She turned and smiled gratefully at Sasuke after studying herself in the mirror.

"I'm not a designer but I think we did some pretty good job there, yeah." He nodded with a satisfied smile, and Hinata turned to look at herself one more time. "Oh…" She reached up to take off the necklace her father gave her, but she felt Sasuke grab her hands to stop her.

"Keep it on. It was the reason you were brought here, and besides, it's a nice feature. It will leave an impression on people." Hinata turned around and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Sasuke moved her hair over her shoulders and pulled it together so that her neck was revealed to him.

"The pirate girl with the jewel, wouldn't you like such a reputation?" He smirked.

"I don't want a reputation" Hinata said with a blush, but Sasuke pulled one of the cotton strings he had hanging from his pirate coat and used it to tie her hair in a ponytail.

"Or you could just go as 'my woman'." He winked at her and she shook her head hastily. She remembered how the silver-haired man from before referred to her as 'the Uchiha's girlfriend'. Sasuke took one of the blades from the wall and handed it to her. "Here, this'll be your first lesson. I'll take you to the best swordsman we have to teach you."

* * *

With wide eyes Hinata nervously greeted her supposed teacher. She had no idea Sasuke was as cruel to let the blue-tattooed scary looking man teach her how to swordfight.

"Can't you…?" She whispered as she quickly turned back to Sasuke, but Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so she was facing Kisame again.

"I'm busy at the moment, and I have to admit I'm no better than he is. You'll be family from now on, so it'd be good to get to know him. Besides, he doesn't bite," Sasuke said, and he and Kisame exchanged playful expressions.

"Don't I?" Kisame asked, and Hinata shuddered.

"Don't worry." Sasuke patted her shoulder and descended the little stairs back to the other side of the deck. Hinata was now alone with Kisame on the top part of the deck, and she noticed the others pirates were staring at her.

"So you joined Akatsuki hm? Welcome." Kisame extended his hand to properly greet her. Hinata nervously accepted it and he firmly shook it. As he did so he suddenly pulled her towards him and she gasped. She squirmed when he squeezed her upper arms and struggled.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked. He let go of her again and looked at his hands, his fingers flexing.

"You're quite delicate and have no muscles, are you sure you could handle a sword?" He asked. "W-well I was hoping you could teach me," Hinata said, rubbing her arm where he had squeezed her. She tightened her grip around the blade and held it in front of her.

"Alright." Kisame walked around her until he was standing behind her. "First of all," He started, and he grabbed one arm from behind while he moved one hand to grab one of her hands. Hinata gasped at the sudden body contact with the firm man and she tensed. "You're holding it like this, and you're too tense," He said, and Hinata was silently blaming him for that. When he had finally repositioned her hands he stepped in front of her again.

"What's going on?" Deidara asked, and he looked at what the other pirates were looking at. "Kisame's teaching our princess sword fighting," Sasori whispered. "Didn't you hear? The Hyuuga joined our team." Deidara grinned. "Really? Awesome!"

"Oof!" Hinata fell backwards with Kisame's sword pointed at her chest.

"Confidence, that's your first problem. You don't have enough confidence," Kisame said strictly, and Hinata picked up her sword again. Her problem was her teacher, she thought. She was just a starter, so how could he be so – "Kya!" She shrieked when Kisame already flung his sword at her again, and she quickly lifted her own in defense. When it clashed against his, stopping him, the pirates below cheered.

"You do have some reflex there, I see." Kisame complimented, and Hinata sighed in relief. "T-that scared me! I'm just starting, can't you –" She took a step back when he stepped towards her and was able to block his next strike as well. "If it ain't fast you won't learn well. Feel the danger and you'll be able to do it just like that," The man told her and she kept backing and blocking until backing away wasn't possible anymore if she didn't want to drop down into the sea.

"And now, hm?" Kisame asked, and Hinata looked over her shoulder at the deep waters. This man was going to be the death of her! She looked back at him and then thought she had no other choice but to try to attack him back. She took a step forward and swung the sword with both hands. He blocked her attack casually with one hand and didn't step back.

"Is that all you've got?" He teased. Growing frustrated, Hinata took a step to the side, removing her from the scary edge of the ship and she attacked him again. This kept going on as he kept blocking each and every attack. The more frustrated she became, the faster she was able to move, and Kisame's grin grew with satisfaction at each time she increased speed. By now she was using one hand to handle the sworld, and Kisame had to move as well to keep avoiding her furious attacks. Hinata smirked when she had finally driven him to the edge of the upper deck, and one more step back would mean for Kisame to fall down on his cheering comrades.

"Not bad girl," He said while Hinata panted. She raised her sword once more but was caught off guard when Kisame suddenly grabbed her arm with his free hand, and before she knew it they had switched positions and she was leaning over the edge, with only Kisame holding her to keep her from falling.

"W-what –" She panted, but Kisame clicked his tongue. "A pirate pays attention to everything, and a pirate is prepared for everything. Just now you were only watching my sword, but a man's a lot more than that," He said, and Hinata gazed behind at the crowd beneath her. She looked back at him and nodded. "O-okay, I got it." She swallowed and just wished he would pull her back. Kisame grinned when he noticed Sasuke had returned to the deck and they exchanged glances.

"Well then, that's enough for today's lesson then." With that, he pushed her over the edge, and with a loud shriek Hinata fell back. She was caught by Sasuke and she breathed heavily from the shock.

"T-that was just mean!" She said, looking back up at Kisame. Kisame shrugged and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Be prepared for everything," He sang. Hinata pouted at Sasuke and he smirked.

"Did it go well?" He asked, still not putting her down.

"She did well," Kisame said, joining them back on the lower deck.

"Good to hear." Sasuke put her down and Hinata looked at Kisame with mixed feelings. She then smiled at him.

"Thank you," She said.

"She's a cutie, she should be trained well or she'll be the weakness of us all." Hinata blushed when Kisame patted her head. She hoped that was a joke, but somehow she felt the pressure rising. She was the only girl, still weak without skills and she was accepted to be one of them. There was no doubt she could be their weakness after all. Sasuke noticed the worry on her face and he playfully pulled her ponytail.

"Don't worry," He said. Hinata smiled back and nodded, but the worries still remained.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked when Sasuke was preparing a bed in the tiny study next to his room.

"Now things have changed I can't force you to sleep with me anymore, but I also won't let you join those other perverts. So sleep here for now," Sasuke said as he finished preparing the bed.

"R-really?" Hinata asked. She had just gotten used to Sasuke's cuddling at night… She blushed at the thoughts.

"What is it? Would you prefer to keep sleeping with me?" Sasuke teased, but Hinata quickly shook her head.

"O-of course not!" She squeaked.

"That's what I thought. I won't bother you here, so just relax," He said, and he walked back towards his own room. Hinata sat on her knees on the bed and sighed. The kinder Sasuke was treating her, the more her heart would flutter. She couldn't be falling in love with a person like that?! She pulled the blankets over her head and squealed. No way!

That night it took her a while to fall asleep. Somehow the sound of the waves was much more hearable from the tiny study, and without someone to cuddle with it was pretty cold too. Eventually she must have fallen asleep at one point, because the next moment she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by candle lights and… she couldn't move.

"Hmm? Where am I?" She mumbled sleepily, and she squirmed. Her hands were tied together behind her back, and her feet were tied together, with a rope connecting them to her hands, leaving her in a really uncomfortable hogtied position. Realizing this she was immediately awake and the next thing she heard was the loud roaring laughter of the pirate crew. They had her on the floor in the middle of the deck, surrounded by candle lights and they were all standing around her.

"Hinata Hyuuga, welcome to your welcome ceremony of the Akatsuki," Sasuke said as he stepped out of the darkness. All the other pirates stepped closer as well and Hinata looked up at them.

"W-what? Welcome ceremony? A-and why did you tie me up?" The pirates started to laugh, and Hinata took notice of Deidara and Kisame sitting on either side of her. "Don't worry, we did this to each pirate, it's a tradition." Sasuke reassured her. "Yeah, don't worry! When it was me, they hung me upside down there!" Deidara whispered and pointed at the fore mast. This was supposed to help her, but it didn't.

Hinata looked in confusion at Hidan who placed a tiny inkwell in front of her with a couple of paintbrushes, which Deidara took. "As a tradition to mark the birth of a member of the Akatsuki, we mark them with a piece of body art that defines them," Sasuke said.

"B-body art? Tradition? I-is this a sorority or a pirates crew? T-that's insane!" Hinata squeaked shyly while Kisame moved her shirt up to reveal her bare back.

"Of course we've never had a girl before, so excuse us," She heard Kisame say, but she could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't worry, it's not permanent ink," Sasuke said, and Hinata watched how Deidara dipped his brush in the ink.

"A-and what will it be?" She asked. "I thought for a while and then thought about the conversation we had. It'll be a bird, one that can fly, as a definition of your new freedom." Sasuke winked at her and Hinata rubbed her lips together. Aside from the fact that she was in a very awkward position and that all the attention was on her, this wasn't supposed to be so bad, but… She tensed when Deidara's brush made contact with her skin and she gasped.

"It'll be wonderful. If there's any artistic talent among us it'll be Deidara," Kisame said while Deidara started to create a masterpiece on her lower back. Kisame kept a hold of her clothing to make sure Deidara wouldn't be disturbed, but Hinata's squirming was already disturbing enough.

"Keep still little one," Kisame said, but Hinata puffed out a mouthful of air.

"P-please, it tickles!" She gasped, and her body shook.

"You gotta be kidding!" Kisame laughed, and Deidara raised an eyebrow at the slithering lines.

"Hold her still," He said, the concentration dripping from his face. And this while the others were watching, cheering and singing their traditional songs. Hinata had never been more embarrassed in her entire life. One more pirate had to join to keep her still while Deidara continued his torturous artwork, switching from thick paintbrushes to thin paintbrushes. The thin ones were the worst. By now Hinata was one giggling mess, catching her breath, and Sasuke had to admit this was quite entertaining. After what seemed like eternity, Deidara was finished and they released her. Now it was only the ropes keeping her limbs immobile, but it was a relief to finally have the freedom to squirm around again. _And_ not to have those horrible paintbrushes violating her body, because damn that was ticklish.

Deidara blowing the wet paint made her giggle again, and the blonde pirate laughed at her. "You're quite sensitive aren't you?" He pinched her side and Hinata squealed. "Hehe. The ink's drying already, great stuff this." Deidara chuckled, picking up the tiny inkwell and admiring it.

"Alright, and now for your second lesson…" Kisame said as he got up. "Here." Hinata's heart made a little jump in shock when a knife was suddenly thrown before her, its blade sticking into the wooden deck. Hinata looked at him, then at Sasuke and back at Kisame.

"W-what?" She asked, and Deidara got up as well so she was alone in the middle, with the knife.

"It might not be the exact position as you're in now, but every pirate may get tied up once in a while. And every pirate should have the skills to free themselves, so…" He nodded at the knife. "Get yourself out." Hinata's jaw dropped. She knew he was right and she would be very happy to be able to free herself if she was _ever_ to end in a situation like this. But… She struggled against the ropes and felt embarrassed. Why couldn't those pirates just go back to sleep again and leave her be? Everyone watching her made the situation twice as embarrassing!

After confirming that there wasn't a possibility to get a hand or foot out, she crawled like a little worm towards the knife. She ignored the talking, laughing and singing voices of the pirates and smiled when she reached the knife. She struggled again but couldn't find any other way, so she bent and took the knife with her teeth. It was difficult to get it out of the wood because it was so deep in, but she managed.

And now… She sighed. This was sooo impossible. With the knife between her teeth she was struggling like an idiot. She tried to throw the knife towards her hands but it missed and landed a bit further away from her.

"Ahh, I can't!" She moaned, but Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't give up yet." Hinata looked at him with begging eyes.

"I really can't," She said.

"Keep trying," Sasuke said, and he finally nodded at the other pirates. They all went back to their beds, leaving Sasuke alone with Hinata. Hinata struggled again but got tired and admitted defeat again.

"Don't give up," Sasuke said again, and he sat next to her. Hinata looked up at him and blew her bangs from her face. She then crawled towards the knife again, and when she was there she tried the whole process once again. She took it with her teeth and tried to throw it over her back and catch it with her hands. It missed again and this time landed right next to her. Even with just Sasuke watching her, she felt pressure. Deciding to try something else she rolled on her back and stretched her fingers in an attempt to grab the knife. Almost there… Time was ticking and Sasuke was still patiently sitting next to her. The night breeze sent chills down her spine with her bare back still revealed, and she shuddered. She moved a little bit more and her stiff fingers were finally able to close themselves around the knife.

"Got it!" She said, and she rolled back on her stomach. Now with the knife in her hands she still didn't know well what to do. She tried to turn it in her hands so the blade was facing the ropes that connected her feet to her hands, but during this process she accidentally dropped the knife again.

"Nooo, I really can't!" She sighed.

"I guess I really will have to come and save you then." Sasuke picked up the knife, cut the rope she had tried to cut first and turned her on her back. Her hands were still tied behind her back, but at least she wasn't in that horrible position anymore. "So if you were taken from us, if I won't be there to save you it means we'd lost you already?" Sasuke asked, moving her hair from her sweaty face.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I never knew it'd be so hard…" Hinata mumbled.

"One day you'll learn, okay? Because, out there –" Hinata let out a spontaneous laugh when he purposely tickled her exposed stomach. "There are evil people who would hurt you –" He poked her side and she gasped. "…Torture you –" He squeezed her sides and she squeaked. " – Without mercy…" A couple of more pokes and she was in a hysterical giggle fit, sucking in her stomach and begging him to stop. "…Until you'll beg to be released by death." He stopped and she caught her breath. She nodded at him and still giggled silently.

"I'm serious, though," Sasuke said, smiling back at her smiling face.

"I know…" She sighed, and she gasped for air. Sasuke looked into her pale eyes and got lost in them for a moment. He was drawn towards her until their faces were very close.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"W-would my answer matter?" Hinata asked with a blush.

"No." His lips touched hers and she closed her eyes. That familiar heat flowed through her body again, and it was even better than before. She felt him wrap one arm around her and lift her off the ground. With the other he took the knife and cut her hands free.

Enjoying her freedom again, she moved her hands and placed them on his hips. She found herself kissing him back. She pulled her tied feet towards her until she was sitting on her knees, and Sasuke pulled her more towards him until she was caught in his strong embrace while his lips never once left hers. In that sitting position they warmed each other up for a little longer, while the waves moved the ship through the dark of the night.

* * *

Later that night before returning to her bed again, Hinata studied herself in the mirror. She turned around and studied the piece of art covering her lower back. Her lower back was decorated with a beautifully drawn bird with spreading wings and a long tail, with the Japanese characters for 'freedom'.

Above that was a little cloud that was apparently the Akatsuki logo. She smiled. It was beautiful. With a new family by her side, she was going to do what she wanted.


End file.
